Jealousy, Justice and Love
by Ice Queen Estella
Summary: Miriel, a mirkwood Elleth is in love with Thalion, a mysterious elf. How much does Thalion know about the royal family? How? Why does he reveal so little of himself?
1. As all beginnings go

A/N:  
Miriel may seem like a mary sue at the start but there's loads more to her. Do review, I'm aware this isn't flawless, alright, it's not even good...even a five year old could write it...but give it a shot...please!

-Eleniel

* * *

"Any news from the feast Ithilwen?" asked Aeariel, as she cleaned the dishes

"_I_ heard that the _prince_ is looking to marry soon," said Ithilwen, seating herself on a chair with ease. All the elleths in the room gathered around her, listening intently.

"Oh do tell us more, Ithilwen!" requested Anira, the cook and also the fairest of us maids, she was sure to be noticed. Ithilwen, the biggest spreader of such gossip was pleased with herself for having acquired such knowledge while serving breakfast.

"Well, the King is talking of leaving for Valinor. But for Prince Legolas to take the throne, he has to marry." Gasps and giggles could be heard from different parts of the room. I kept silent while my younger sister, Anira begged for more information.

"Did you hear that, Miriel?" called Anira "But I am too young for him. You're pretty. Why, if we cleaned you up well, we could pass you off as lady of court!" I winced at her comment. Sadly, I am Miriel, Anira's older sister. Anira is desperate to find an Elf for me to marry. I would rather not think of marriage, it would interfere in my aim in life: to be a healer. I am learning a lot in healer's wing and I will soon be an apprentice, no longer a maid. I will be able to give Anira a better life too and she will not have to work as a cook.

"Miriel? Is everything all right?" asked Vanya, touching my shoulder.

"Of course" I answered curtly. To my surprise, Vanya suddenly undid my bun, and my hair flowed down to my waist. I caught Vanya in time and took my hairpin back from her. Ithilwen styled my hair with her fingers and after a while looked at the result. Satisfied, she nodded to Anira.

"I daresay you are right, Anira. Your sister could make a beautiful princess." She said.

"Stop it, Ithilwen and get back to your work!" I snapped. "It is not in our place to discuss such things!" I twisted my hair back into a bun just in time when Lady Alassea, the head housekeeper came into the kitchens.

"What is all the commotion about? I can hear you all in the halls!" we all kept silent. "Anyhow, where is Miriel? I must speak to her." She nodded to me when she saw where I was. I wiped my hands on my dirty apron and followed her out.

Lady Alassea was smiling; it had to be something good.

"Miriel, I am aware that you want work with the cleaners instead of the kitchens."

I nodded. "Yes, my lady."

"Are you willing to take the place of a chambermaid?" she asked, as if it was a test. Everyone knew that chambermaids were paid higher than the other workers. I needed a higher pay. I had a sister to take care of.

"Yes, my lady." I answered politely.

"Well then, that is settled. Come, follow me." She said looking at me. "Oh, and do rid yourself of the apron!" I kept walking and I silently took off the apron and held it in one hand. I saw that Lady Alassea was leading me to the residential areas of palace. Perhaps I had been assigned the room of some Noble Lord.

"Miriel! Come this way!" called Lady Alassea; I had been so deep in thought that I was quite far from Lady Alassea. I turned and followed her to a smaller room were one can find almost anything needed for cleaning.

"Here you will find everything that you will need during the day. Cloth for cleaning, polishing and washing. As you can see, each of these has been kept separate; I hope that you will keep it the same way, as the others would appreciate it. There are the baskets to take out the Prince's soiled clothes. I assume you know where to get them washed."

I nodded. "But, Lady Alassea, I asked for two rooms…not one of a rather important figure."

"Ah, that is the only work available for a cleaner, unless you would much rather go back to the kitchens…"

"This is fine, thank you." I said gratefully. I would clean the Prince's room and avoid encounter with him. That would be fine…

"Now go! The prince is on duty with the guard today, so you may do the polishing." I nodded, taking my tray of cleaning material and leaving to enter the next room.

Slowly, I opened the white wood door, knowing that no one would be there. But for the first time, I would be seeing where the royalty lived. I did to want to forget the experience for first seeing it.

I did not see the other parts of the room; I started with the sitting area. Picking up the first candle stand, I knelt on the floor beside the table and began polishing it. I was slowly tracing the intricate pattern s on it with my cleaning cloth. So beautiful and royally carved, made with genuine care…

"Ah! So you are the new one."

I stood up at once, finding myself face to face with the Prince. I knew who he was; I had caught a glimpse of him at the winter festival once. Realizing that I was looking him in the eye, I lowered my gaze.

"I-I a-am sorry, your highness. I was told that you were with the Royal Guard today." I explained, finding that half the time, no sound came out of my mouth.

"You speak too softly," he noted, circling me. "Frightened perhaps. No matter, 'twas what I asked Alassea to tell you." He stopped in his path. "Put down that candle stand." He ordered. I did as I was told. He finished circling me and then took a step back. I lowered my head as he looked at me.

"Not bad but different; green eyes and dark hair. Not much of a Mirkwood Elleth, are you?" he asked, expecting an answer.

"N-no."

"Where do you hail from then? Look at me when you speak this time." He ordered. I lifted my gaze slightly

"I have lived in Mirkwood all my life, your highness"

"And your parents?"

"My mother was born in Imladris and my father in fair Lorien. Neither wished to remain in their birthplace. They chose Mirkwood to raise me and my sister." I answered, hoping there would be no more questions.

"Ah, yes I remember your sister from last year's winter festival. Quite the beauty, isn't she? But too young to be courted, Alas." he kept looking in my direction as he spoke. To think that the Prince might have considered my sister if there was more time! I would happy for her but there was something I couldn't understand about the Prince, something hidden behind the eyes.

"I shall leave you to your work then," he said, exiting.

Later, in the evening I went to the lake in the forest and I waited…

"Miriel! I was afraid you would not come!" he was there, as always

"Thalion, oh Thalion, you only know that I could never leave you!" I answered him. He wore a mask of green or brown, always with a dark cloak. But he loved me as I did; his eyes were true to it. His eyes…of the brightest blue like the sea after a storm.

"Come, my love, tell me of your troubles." He said sitting beside me, holding my hands in his and letting me lean against him.

"Why won't you tell me who you really are, Thalion and why does no one know of you?" I asked. He kissed the top of my head and brought me closer.

"I can only ask you to wait, my love. Wait till coming of spring. Till then know that I have only, and always loved you." The same answer as a month ago; why could spring not come sooner?

* * *

As said, review!

Ok, a couple rough name translations...

Miriel: Jewel  
Anira: Desired  
Thalion: Hero

Meanings come into play later. This is a tragedy, don't expect otherwise, my storyline is planned.

review!

-Eleniel Iluvtariel


	2. and then they lead to something else

Sorry for never updating but life's draining my energy off me, as are the 6th graders who I have to take care of. Jessi, you probably noticed that I changes my pen name from 'Eleniel of the Stars' to 'Isolde of Aragon'. That was fora variety of differentreasons. One being that 'Eleniel' is too common a name for any LotR fanfic. The name 'Isolde' is one of my other favourite names from one of my favourite books, 'Lady of the Sea'. This is just a pen name change, I will still remain 'Elle'. I've gotten far too used to that name!

-Elle

* * *

Chapter 2

-Still Miriel's POV-

"What is it dearest?" asked Thalion, "Please tell me, what is amiss?"

I gazed out to the stram and the rest of the forest before answering him. I didn't know how he would react. I loved him, but I was scared of him as well.

"It is both good and bad, Thalion." I said, moving away and walking towards the lake. It was a beautiful evening and did not want to ruin it. "I am now a chambermaid. I will earn more now and Anira may not have to work again." I smiled slightly.

"Then why is that so terrible?" he asked.

"I am the Prince's Chambermaid." Thalion's face expression changed after I told him that. He seem displeased, angry in a way. "Please do not be disappointed!"

"Do not take the position, Miriel." he said simply, without giving me a reason. I always hated how he never gave me a reason for anything. No reason at all for why he wore a mask. Never any explainations.

"Why?" I dared to ask.

"I do not like that Ellon. The _Prince_ he calls himself." he said, obviously angered."I do not doubt his politics. I doubt only his intentions."

"I don't understand you! You should be happy for me, instead ofbeing like that! Why can you not just be happy for me for one?" I said out what I had been biting back.

"We will discuss this some other day, Miriel." he said, vanishing into the forest and leaving me alone. I walked back to my small home where Anira was waiting for me. I loved Thalion but I started to think about my feelings towards him. Did I really love him?

I knocked on that familiar wooden door that I had stood in front of many times before. My own little home. It was small and not very bright but I loved it all the same. Anira opened the door, wearing an apron. She was cooking and possibly trying something new.

"Where have you been! I waited for so long! Dinner is ready. Why don't you clean up a bit and we'll talk later." Anira, as always, making sure everything runs smoothly. She would make a good wife for a suitable Ellon someday. I smiled inwardly. Her coming of age would be harder for me than her. She had many admirers already and me as her only guardian.

"Miriel! Are you going to just stand there all day!" she said, breaking my chain of thought.

"Coming, _gwathel_!" (_Sister_) I said, going to our small shared room. Before I could go back outside to clean the kitchen, there was a knock on the door.

"What is it, Anira?" I asked, opening the door. Anira was smiling shyly and she started to giggle when she said:

"You have a visitor. Come out fast!"

Could it be Thalion? Apologising? Givning me reason? With a kind of hope, I went out but it was not Thalion I saw. It was the Prince.

"Good evening, your highness" I curtsied. "Do make yourself more comfortable, my lord." He sat down on one of the chairs.

"I came to ask something of you, Miriel." I sighed. All of Anira's vain suitors spoke to me like that. I always gave them the answer they deserved.

"I am sorry, your highness. There are many who admire Anira but she is not yet of age. I know that being the prince, you may be able to change that but I will not allow the courtship." I said calmly, sitting myself down on another chair.

"You are mistaken, Miriel. I came to ask to court _you_ for the purpose of matrimony." he said, being even more calm and composedthan I. I could say nothing. Did I hear clearly? Someone...no not _someone_, the _Prince_ came to call on me, not my sister. I saw the whole situation as a way of tormenting Thalion. Surely he would find out about it.

"Do you agree, Miriel?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes, your highness, I do agree. Can I be of any more help?" I asked. He held me at an arm's length from him and said:

"Oh, no. That is all, I am happy that you have agreed. You and Anira should live as guests in the palace and you both will no longer be working. Come now, take someof your belongings we will go hence. I must introduce you to my father soon."

I wanted to push him away and say that I didn't want to court him but something kept me from doing that. By agreeing to this, I was giving Anira a chance for a better life. A life she deserved.

* * *

A/N: nothing to say...just review!

-Elle (Isolde of Aragon)


End file.
